


50 Wordless Ways to Say "I Love You"

by kenhinacanon



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble Collection, Fluff, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:21:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 50
Words: 13,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23472388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenhinacanon/pseuds/kenhinacanon
Summary: An anthology of Kenhina drabbles about them being in love.Prompts found on Tumblr.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma
Comments: 42
Kudos: 369





	1. holding their hands when they are shaking

Kenma wasn’t prone to feeling much of anything when watching a match. He didn’t really feel nervous or excited or anything like that, especially when it came to practice matches. Fukurodani was about to play Shinzen for the last practice match of the day, and Hinata was beside him practically vibrating with excitement. 

“Shouyou,” Kenma said to get his boyfriend’s attention. 

Hinata turned bright eyes onto him. “What is it?” he asked.

“Shouldn’t you be practicing with Kageyama?” Kenma asked. “It’s not like you to not be practicing every waking moment.”

“I wanted to watch Bokuto-san,” Hinata answered. “I want to see his awesome straight from the sidelines!” He mimed slamming a ball down, making Kenma crack a small smile. 

“It’s really scary,” Kenma muttered to himself. 

The match began, and Hinata only grew more and more excited as Bokuto landed more and more spikes. Kenma mainly watched Hinata, the match not really interesting him. Hinata’s expressions were way more entertaining. 

The match was coming to a close, and Hinata was really riled up. Kenma noticed that his hands were shaking, practically his whole body, but the smile on his face was huge and brighter than any sun. 

Kenma felt his face grow hot as he reached across Hinata’s lap and put his hand on top of Hinata’s clutched one. Almost reflexively, Hinata uncurled his hand and intertwined his fingers with Kenma’s, his eyes still trained on the court. He stopped shaking, but the excitement was still in his eyes. 

Kenma flushed a deep red as Bokuto slammed home the winning point. Hinata raised their intertwined hands into the air, cheering loudly. Kenma turned his head and saw Kuroo smirking. 

“Shut up,” he muttered, but he couldn’t help but smile. Hinata’s light was infectious.


	2. tucking the sheets around them when they stir during the night

Hinata’s feet shuffled along the sidewalk as he made his way back home. He had practiced late with Atsumu since the Black Jackals had a game the next day, but he figured his boyfriend, Kenma, would still be awake gaming.

“I’m home,” he called as he took off his shoes and slipped into his house shoes. He left his duffel bag near the door as he shuffled to the bedroom. He passed by Kenma’s gaming room, but he wasn’t in it. He was definitely sleeping. 

Hinata quietly opened the bedroom door and saw Kenma’s sleeping form. He tiptoed to the bathroom to clean up his practice sweat. He heard Kenma grunt in his sleep as he brushed his teeth. He slipped into his pajamas and closed the door, flinching when the lock clicked a little too loudly. 

Kenma turned in his sleep, his blanket falling off of his shoulders. Hinata smiled to himself. Kenma worked so hard all day, filming videos for his channel and running his business. It was rare for Kenma to be asleep by the time Hinata got home from practice. Hinata almost always was the first one to turn in for the night. It was nice to see his boyfriend get some well-deserved rest.

Hinata grabbed the blanket and tucked it around Kenma’s body. Before he laid down beside him, he placed a soft kiss on Kenma’s temple. He saw Kenma’s lips curve ever so slightly before he laid down right beside Kenma and spooned him. 

“I love you,” Hinata whispered before closing his eyes and letting his exhaustion take him to the land of dreams.


	3. traveling long distances just to see them

Kenma had no idea where he was going. 

The Black Jackals had an important away game in South Korea, and Kenma wanted to surprise Hinata. Kenma had told his boyfriend that he was going to be too busy with work to go, so he hoped Hinata would be happy to see him. 

He could barely read the subway station signs in English, but he spotted a hoard of people wearing Black Jackals jerseys leaving the station. He trailed along behind them until the gym finally came into view. He showed security his ticket and blended into the huge crowd. He saw a lot of Hinata jerseys on fans, which made him smile. He was wearing his own Hinata jersey with his signature. 

He made his way to his seat near the court, but not too close so he wouldn’t be in danger of getting hit by stray balls. Just as he sat down, the Black Jackals ran out onto the court to warm up. 

Kenma placed his bag down in front of him and stood up again to see Hinata. He smiled when he saw his boyfriend leap into the air to nail a spike. Hinata never failed to impress him. 

As Hinata was running to the back of the line to spike again, he turned his head exactly to where Kenma was sitting, almost like he knew he was there. Hinata’s eyes widened in surprise. Kenma waved as Hinata ran over to stand in front of his section. 

“You came!” Hinata shouted up.

“Of course,” Kenma replied. “Good luck!”

Hinata made a big heart with his arms, causing Kenma to blush, before rejoining his team. Bokuto was as loud and cheerful as always. He waved to Kenma as well. Kenma sat back down and waited for the game to begin. 

The final score was 3-0, Black Jackals. Kenma’s voice felt hoarse from cheering. He filed out of his section and waited in the lobby for Hinata. 

He felt a force slam into him from behind, familiar arms wrapping around him. He turned around to see Hinata’s beaming face.

“Thank you for coming all this way,” he said. “I felt unstoppable with you here.”

Kenma blushed. “I knew this was an important game, so I wanted to support you.”

Hinata leaned in and kissed Kenma, long and deep. He pulled away, leaving Kenma breathless and weak in the knees. He felt a little embarrassed since there were so many people around, but it dissipated when he saw Hinata’s smile. 

“I have to go back to the locker room, but text me where you’re staying and I’ll come!” Hinata placed one last kiss on his boyfriend’s cheek before running back to the locker room. 

Kenma pulled out his phone and sent the address as he left the gym, still feeling Hinata’s lips on his own.


	4. making their favorite meal when they're having a hard day

Hinata heard Kenma swear from his gaming room again. He wanted to check up on him, but he sounded really upset, and he didn’t want to make it worse. 

The gaming room door opened and Kenma came out dragging his feet. A look of irritation decorated his face as he walked into the bathroom and slammed the door shut. 

Hinata wasn’t really sure what to do. Kenma had bad filming days every once in a while, but that day he seemed particularly irate. He scratched his head while he thought. He checked the clock in the kitchen and saw that it was dinnertime. Maybe he could cook him something?

Hinata shook his head, quickly dispelling that thought. Kenma did all the cooking because Hinata could barely cook ramen. But Kenma liked ramen. He could make some instant ramen for him. It was the least he could do. 

He marched into the kitchen as Kenma called to him, “In the gaming room.”

“Have fun!” Hinata replied as a reminder. It probably wouldn’t do any good, but he hoped it would help, even if it was just a little bit. 

He grabbed a pot and filled it with water. He looked in their pantry for some ramen and found three packs. Kenma usually liked four or five, but he didn’t know if Kenma was really hungry or just hungry. He grabbed the three packs and plopped them into the boiling water, stirring them carefully. Kenma liked his noodles on the firmer side, so it only needed two or three minutes. 

He tested the noodles and determined that they were done. He drained some of the excess water, nearly scalding himself, and placed the rest along with the noodles into Kenma’s favorite ramen bowl. He contemplated boiling an egg to put in it, but he wasn’t sure he knew how to do that, so he settled for just sprinkling in the seasoning and mixing it together. It smelled delicious, so hopefully Kenma liked it. 

He picked up the bowl with gloves, watching carefully so the broth didn’t slosh over the rim. He lightly kicked the gaming room door, but he didn’t think Kenma would hear it since he usually wore headphones. 

He kicked the door a little harder. “What is it?” Kenma called. His voice sounded a little angry. 

Hinata flinched. “I made dinner for you,” he said in a small voice.

He heard shuffling behind the door before Kenma flung it open. His eyes trailed down to the bowl of ramen in Hinata’s grip before he gave Hinata a small smile.

“I’m sorry,” he said, blowing out a breath. “Just having a hard time filming.” 

Hinata shook his head. “I understand,” he said. “Take a break and eat!” 

Kenma took the ramen from him and leaned in to give Hinata a peck on his lips. “Thank you,” he said. “Love you.”

“Love you!” Hinata beamed as Kenma retreated back into his gaming room and Hinata went back to the kitchen to clean up.

Kenma sat down at his desk and took a bite of the ramen. He smiled as its warmth traveled to his stomach, feeling rejuvenated already. Ramen from the person who held his entire heart tasted better than usual.


	5. giving them a kiss before going to work and they're still in bed

Kenma quietly bustled around the bedroom, making sure not to wake up Hinata. He had a business meeting in thirty minutes, and it took twenty on a good day to get to the building. He rummaged through his closet for one of his three business outfits and threw it on, leaving his pajamas on the floor to deal with later. 

“Are you late?” Hinata murmured sleepily from the bed. 

Kenma turned and smiled. “A little,” he said. “I won’t have time to eat.” 

“Eat something,” Hinata said. “You won’t grow if you don’t.”

“I think I’m past the growing stage, Shouyou,” Kenma laughed. “I’ll grab something on the way.” 

Hinata snuggled into his pillow. “Okay,” he said. “Have fun at work.”

Kenma’s face scrunched up as he threw his backpack over his shoulder. “Meetings aren’t really fun.” 

“Oh,” Hinata said. “Well, I hope it isn’t bad.”

Kenma laughed. “Thanks.” He walked over to the bed and gave Hinata a kiss on his cheek. Before he could pull away, Hinata turned around and kissed him on the lips. Both of their cheeks reddened, but they couldn’t stop smiling. 

“I’ll see you later,” Kenma said.

“Bye bye!” Hinata said. He cupped the cheek Kenma had kissed before falling back asleep. Cheek kisses before work were his favorite.


	6. tucking your head into their neck during a hug

Hinata was having a tough day. 

There was a tsunami happening outside, so practice was cancelled. Kenma was streaming a video game. Hinata didn’t know what to do with himself. 

He flipped through television, but it was only breaking news about the tsunami raging outside. He watched some of Kenma’s older videos quietly because Kenma didn’t like watching or hearing his old videos. He ate four packs of ramen. When he checked the clock, it was barely past one in the afternoon. 

He was growing more and more frustrated. He wanted to be on the court practicing. He wanted to hit some of Atsumu’s tosses. He was itching for it. 

Kenma walked out of his gaming room to see Hinata pacing back and forth in front of the sofa. 

“I’m sorry,” he said. “Stupid storm.”

Hinata turned and Kenma started when he saw the genuine sadness on Hinata’s face. Kenma gave him a soft smile and held his arms out. 

Hinata’s bottom lip quivered as he practically fell into Kenma’s arms. Hinata buried his face in Kenma’s neck, fighting back frustrated tears. It was one thing to be sick or injured, physically unable to play, but to be barred from the thing he loved most in the world besides Kenma because of something out of his control was killing him. 

Kenma pat Hinata’s head comfortingly. He wished there was something he could do to alleviate his frustrations, but being confined indoors was probably the worst thing for Hinata. 

“Do you want to toss the ball?” Kenma asked. “We’ll have to be really careful though.”

Hinata pulled away and gave Kenma a bright smile. “Yes please!” he said. He ran to their bedroom to grab the ball while Kenma moved some of the living room furniture around. They would have to toss the ball softly, but he knew Hinata might get too excited, so he prepared himself mentally for the sound of a crash.


	7. lightly kissing on top of a freshly formed bruise

The summer training camp was in full swing. Everyone had just finished eating dinner and had begun individual practice. Kageyama and Hinata were practicing their quick with Yachi’s help, Hinata missing too much for his liking.

“One more!” he called. He ran backwards, wiping sweat from his face. He was full of energy after dinner, so he wanted to keep going until he could get at least ten spikes in a row. 

“Here it comes!” Yachi tossed the ball above Kageyama’s head. Kageyama tossed the ball up, Hinata already there to smack it down. 

“Alright!” they both cheered. 

Kenma watched them from the sidelines. He noticed Hinata shaking out his wrist. The freak duo completed another successful quick, and Hinata shook his wrist again. 

Kenma and Hinata had just recently started dating, so Kenma was still kind of shy, but he could tell Hinata was hurting. He stood up before Yachi threw another ball and approached Hinata.

“Kenma?” he questioned. “What’s wrong?”

Kenma carefully grabbed Hinata’s wrist and flipped it to the inside. There was a nasty bruise forming there, probably from the times he hadn’t hit the ball with the palm of his hand. 

“You’re hurt,” Kenma said.

“I’m okay!” Hinata gave him a reassuring smile. “Don’t worry about me.”

Almost like he was on autopilot, Kenma lifted Hinata’s bruised wrist and pressed a light kiss against it. As soon as his lips broke contact with Hinata’s skin, Kenma’s face reddened. He let go of Hinata’s arm, afraid to make eye contact. Why had he done that? Hinata probably thought he was weird now.

“Thanks, Kenma!” Hinata said. 

Kenma looked up into Hinata’s bright eyes. “Uh, you’re welcome,” he said quietly. 

He quickly shuffled back over to the sidelines while Hinata and Kageyama resumed practicing. Kenma couldn’t calm his racing heart nor could he stop himself from looking like a blonde tomato.


	8. buying them something unrequested because it made you think of them

Hinata whistled as he walked past a strip of storefronts. He liked to window shop while he was on his way to practice. He usually bought something that reminded him of his boyfriend or one of his teammates. Sakusa never really liked his gifts, but Hinata still bought them anyway. 

A figurine caught his eye. He backpedaled and his eyes widened when he recognized who it was. Kenma really liked to play Final Fantasy, and Cloud was sitting in the window. Hinata knew Kenma would love it, so he ran into the store and purchased it. It hurt his wallet, but it was worth it for Kenma. 

After practice, when he got home, he knocked on Kenma’s gaming room door quietly.

“Come in,” Kenma called from inside. 

Hinata walked in holding the figurine behind his back. Kenma turned to him with a smile, his eyebrows raised in questioning. “How was practice?”

“I got something for you!” Hinata said excitedly.

“I told you not to spend money on me,” Kenma chided.

Hinata waved him away before presenting Cloud with a “ta-da!” 

Kenma’s eyes widened. Hinata could see stars dancing in them. He held his hands out, and Hinata placed Cloud carefully in Kenma’s outstretched hands. 

“I love it,” Kenma said. He stood and gave Hinata a sweet kiss. “I didn’t think you knew anything about the video games I played.”

“Why wouldn’t I?” Hinata said simply. “It’s something you really like and care about, so of course I know about it.”

Kenma blushed a deep red as he put Cloud on his desk next to his keyboard. “Thank you,” he said. “Really.”

“Anything for you!” Hinata beamed. He sat down on the beanbag chair in the corner of the room. “Tell me more about Final Fantasy! I only know basic stuff from the internet.”

Kenma sat down in his chair and turned to face his thoughtful boyfriend. “Are you sure?” he asked. “I could talk about it all night.”

“Bring it on!” Hinata said with a bright smile.


	9. participating in their hobby even if it doesn't personally interest you

Kenma was playing Final Fantasy again while Hinata watched. Kenma had explained the game to him before in great detail, but there were so many games, so much content, that it was hard for Hinata to keep it all straight in his head. 

“Can I try to play?” Hinata asked tentatively. Kenma only ever let him play low stakes games like Mariokart, never anything with a story. But he wanted to play for himself so he’d be able to talk to Kenma about it and see his excitement light up his eyes. 

Kenma gave him a look of apprehension, but his expression softened when he saw the desire in Hinata’s eyes. Hinata always tried so hard to play the games Kenma liked, or to talk about them, but Kenma knew he had no real interest in them. It still warmed his heart that Hinata was so eager to partake in his interests.

“Sure,” Kenma said. He wheeled his chair to the side to make room for his boyfriend. Hinata slid the beanbag chair up to the desk, but frowned when he wasn’t tall enough. Kenma laughed as they treated seats.

“You’re gonna have to walk me through it so I don’t ruin your game,” Hinata said warily. He was suddenly nervous. He didn’t want Kenma to get upset with him. 

“Don’t worry about it,” Kenma said, placing his hand over Hinata's. “I won’t get mad at you.”

Hinata blew out a breath of relief and flashed Kenma a smirk full of confidence. “Let’s do this, then.”


	10. sitting in comfortable silence while eating a meal

“Here you go.” Kenma set down two bowls of miso soup on the table and took his seat across from Hinata. Hinata’s mouth watered as he pulled his bowl towards him. 

“Thank you for the meal,” they both said before they grabbed their spoons and dug in. Hinata made a sound of pleasure as he swallowed the first mouthful. Kenma smiled at his gluttonous boyfriend. It always made him happy when Hinata enjoyed his cooking.

They didn’t talk, just slurped their soup down. They both had had busy days, full of business meetings and practice, so just sitting together and eating was the slice of peace that they both needed. 

Kenma watched as Hinata brought the bowl to his lips and drank the last dregs of his soup. Kenma laughed as Hinata wiped the residue from his mouth with a napkin. Hinata smiled, his boyfriend’s laughter even more beautiful than the sound of a spike. 

Kenma got to the bottom of his soup and mimicked Hinata. It was Hinata’s turn to laugh when soup spilled down the front of Kenma’s shirt. He made an annoyed sound, but he couldn’t help but laugh as well. Hinata’s laugh was too contagious. 

Hinata grabbed their empty bowls and washed them. After he dried his hands, he held one out to Kenma. Kenma smiled as he grabbed it and they walked hand in hand to the couch to watch some television before bed. 

They didn’t need to have a conversation to enjoy being around each other; just being in each other’s presence was fulfilling enough.


	11. telling them a dumb joke just to see their smile

Hinata had been frowning ever since he got home from practice. Something was bothering him, but Kenma didn’t know what. He didn’t want to ask in case it irritated him further, but he knew Hinata wasn’t like that. He was brutally honest with his feelings, so he’d tell Kenma if he asked.

“Did something happen at practice today?” Kenma asked. They were sitting at the dinner table eating late-night ramen. 

Hinata swallowed his bite before saying, “I was just… off.” He pouted down into his bowl. “I wasn’t synching with Atsumu as well as I usually do.”

“Everyone has off days,” Kenma reassured. “It’ll be better tomorrow.” 

“You’re right,” Hinata said. “It just sucks.” 

Kenma racked his brain for something to cheer him up. He liked really corny jokes, but Kenma hated them, so he searched for anything he might have heard before from Hinata. 

“Are you a burglar?” Kenma started. Hinata gave him a questioning look. 

“Because you stole my heart.” Kenma blushed and cringed inwardly. He hated being super corny. 

Hinata’s face broke into a wide grin as he laughed. “Kenma? Using pick up lines? Are you okay?”

“Shut up,” Kenma murmured. 

Hinata stood up and walked around the table. He threw his arms around Kenma, giving him a kiss on his cheek. 

“Thank you for cheering me up,” he said. 

Kenma smiled as he leaned his head against Hinata’s. “I’m glad I could make you smile.”


	12. following their family traditions that they enjoy

“Hey, Kenma!” Natsu popped her head out from her bedroom as he and Hinata walked in. Kenma smiled and waved.

“No hi for your brother?” Hinata said.

“Oh, hey, Nii-san,” Natsu said offhandedly. Hinata clutched his heart in mock hurt. 

It was Hinata’s mother’s birthday, so he and Kenma had come to help Natsu decorate for the surprise party. They threw her a surprise party every year, so their mom was never really surprised, but she always pretended to make her children happy. 

Kenma had always said no to being there for the party because he didn’t want to intrude on a family tradition, but Hinata had begged him profusely this year, so he agreed. While they decorated the dining room area, he began to feel glad that he did. 

Natsu put the decorated cake on the center of the table and placed a candle in its middle. Their mom was on her way home from work, so they crouched behind the couch to wait for her.

“Aren’t you glad you came?” Hinata asked with a bright smile.

“Yeah,” Kenma said. “It’s fun decorating with you guys.”

The Hinata siblings both beamed at him as the front door opened, followed by, “I’m home!”

“One…” Natsu counted slowly. “Two….”

Their mom walked into the kitchen and turned on the light. “Three!” The three of them jumped up and yelled, “Happy birthday!”

“Oh!” their mom said with a big smile. Her eyes turned to Kenma. “Kenma! What a lovely surprise.” She held her arms out and he shyly gave her a quick hug.

“Thank you,” she said, kissing her children. “I’ll make us a nice dinner, and then we can enjoy the cake.”

“Cake first!” both siblings said in unison. 

Their mom shook her head, but she was smiling. “I guess since it’s my birthday…”

The four of them sat around the table and enjoyed cake. Hinata was Kenma’s family already, but it was nice to feel like he was a part of the Hinata family as a whole. He was already excited for next year.


	13. running your fingers through their hair while sitting next to them on the couch

Kenma and Hinata were watching the Adlers play on television. They had a big bowl of popcorn on the table in front of them. Hinata was watching the screen with laser focus, following the ball like it was an instinct. 

“Ushijima Wakatoshi from the right clenches the set for the Adlers!” the announcer said. Hinata whooped as he stuffed a handful of popcorn into his mouth. 

“Kageyama is playing well today,” Kenma commented. 

Hinata scowled. “Yeah, he is,” he said begrudgingly. “I won’t lose to him.” 

Kenma laughed. “I know you won’t.” He took a few kernels of popcorn and popped them into his mouth. 

As the game continued, Kenma grew drowsy. He leaned over and put his head in Hinata’s lap, doing his best to keep watching the match. He was fighting a losing battle with his eyelids. 

Absentmindedly, Hinata started running his fingers through Kenma’s hair. Kenma blushed, but he didn’t stop him. Hinata was still focused on the match, his hand seemingly moving on its own. 

“If you keep doing that, I’m going to fall asleep,” Kenma said with a yawn. 

“It’s okay,” Hinata said. “I know you had a long day.” He looked down at Kenma with a quick smile before looking back at the screen. “I’ll carry you to bed when it’s over.”

“Do not,” Kenma said with a scowl, but he didn’t sound as convincing around another yawn. 

“Sleep tight, babe,” Hinata said. 

With the feeling of Hinata’s fingers on his scalp, Kenma was lulled into a peaceful sleep.


	14. singing and dancing to their favorite song

It was Hinata’s turn to clean the apartment, so he hooked his phone up to their bluetooth speaker. He’d been recently getting into K-Pop girl groups, especially APINK. Their new song was his favorite, so he put it on, tapping the repeat button. 

Kenma groaned and rolled over in bed when he heard The song start blaring from the speakers. It was cleaning day, so he had expected to hear it, but he still wanted some more sleep before he started streaming. 

He washed up in the restroom before joining his boyfriend in the living room. Hinata was sweeping the floor, singing at the top of his lungs, albeit poorly. 

While Kenma made breakfast, he found himself bobbing his head along to the music. He couldn’t remember the name of the song, even though Hinata had told him several times. He took a bite of his cereal and turned to find Hinata beaming at him. 

“What?” Kenma said over the music.

“You like the song!” Hinata said. He set the broom down and ran up to Kenma. Hinata grabbed his arms and pulled him into the living room where he started dancing them around. 

Kenma was reluctant to dance, but he gave in when he saw Hinata’s bright smile. He moved with his boyfriend, humming along to the melody that he’d heard so many times. 

“It’s called Dumhdurum!” Hinata said. “It’s good, right?”

“Yeah, it is,” Kenma conceded with a smile. He was definitely going to forget the name again. 

They danced and sang together for the better part of the morning, Kenma’s cereal soggy, cleaning forgotten. Dancing together in the living room was way more exciting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stream Dumhdurum by Apink. ;-)


	15. calming them down when they have a bad dream

Hinata’s heavy eyelids opened when he felt Kenma shift beside him again. It felt like it was the middle of the night. Hinata was normally a heavy sleeper, but Kenma was shifting around a lot more than usual. 

Hinata closed his eyes and turned from his back onto his side, sleep about to take over again, when Kenma groaned and kicked out with his feet. 

Hinata sat up in bed, peering down at Kenma’s shape in the dark. Kenma was having a bad dream. He was tossing and turning and mumbling incoherently. Hinata shook him a little bit to try to wake him up, but he didn’t respond. 

“Kenma,” he said, shaking him again. “Kenma, wake up.”

Kenma’s eyes shot open, seeing nothing for a second before Hinata’s silhouette came into view. His heart was racing, and he was having a hard time catching his breath. He reached his hand up and cupped Hinata’s cheek, feeling more stable. Hinata was still there. Everything was fine.

Hinata covered Kenma’s hand with his own. “Bad dream?” he asked.

“Yeah,” Kenma said. 

Hinata laid back down and stroked Kenma’s hair comfortingly. Kenma’s eyelids fluttered closed, the feeling of Hinata beside him grounding him. 

“Sleep tight,” Hinata said, placing a sweet kiss on Kenma’s forehead before snuggling into his neck. “I’ll be here to chase any more bad dreams away.”


	16. having a tickle fight until you're breathless

“Hey, Kenma?” Hinata said. They were both sitting on the couch watching a volleyball match. 

“Hm?” Kenma said. He was playing a game on his phone, not paying attention to the match. 

“Are you ticklish?” Hinata asked.

“We’ve been dating for like five years, Shouyou,” Kenma said. “You know I am. You also know I hate being tickled.”

Hinata turned to him with a mischievous smile on his face. “Just checking.” 

Hinata continued to watch the match, and Kenma continued to play his game. After the second set was over, Hinata turned to Kenma again, who was still unsuspecting. Hinata leaned over and started tickling his side. 

“Stop!” Kenma managed to choke out. He was laughing, but glaring. Hinata continued to tickle him, laughing until his stomach hurt, until Kenma began to retaliate. Hinata pushed himself against the arm of the sofa to escape Kenma’s fingers, but he was tickled mercilessly. 

They both stopped after a few minutes, both of them breathless. 

“Why’d you do that?” Kenma said, huffing and puffing.

“Just wanted to hear you laugh,” Hinata said. 

“You could’ve just said something funny,” Kenma pouted.

“You never laugh at my jokes though.”

“That’s fair.” 

After they caught their breaths, Hinata resumed watching the match while Kenma went back to his game, both of them just enjoying the other’s company.


	17. folding their clean laundry and putting it away

It was Kenma’s turn to do laundry, and he was slightly overwhelmed. 

Hinata practiced everyday, so he had lots of sweaty shorts and t-shirts in the hamper. He was used to the amount, but it seemed to have doubled. Hinata always told Kenma to leave his laundry alone, that he could do it himself, but that was a waste of water, so Kenma did it anyway. 

He threw a batch of clothes into the washer with detergent and fabric softener before pressing start. He worked on editing a few videos for his channel while he cycled through batches. It was always eerily quiet when Hinata wasn’t home, so he tried to keep headphones on constantly to fill the silence. 

As he folded the laundry, he held up Hinata’s old Karasuno t-shirt. He wore it religiously, like a lucky charm. It was also the shirt he was wearing when they had first met, so it was special for Kenma, too. He smiled as he folded it and set it on top of Hinata’s pile. 

As Kenma was putting the laundry away, Hinata called, “I’m home! With dinner!” 

Kenma finished putting their clothes away and walked into the foyer to meet Hinata. “Welcome home,” he said with a smile.

Hinata sniffed. “It smells good,” he observed.

“Just finished laundry.” They both walked to the kitchen to dive into the takeout. “I washed everything.”

“I told you to let me do mine,” Hinata said. “I always have way more than you.” 

“And I told you it’s fine.” Kenma smiled at Hinata. “It doesn’t bother me at all.”

Hinata grabbed Kenma’s hand and kissed it. Kenma blushed a deep red. 

“Thank you, Kenma,” Hinata said. “For always doing everything around the house. I’ll try to help more, I promise.”

Kenma waved him away. “I mostly work from home, so it’s no big deal. You help out plenty.” 

“I’ll clean the bathroom before I go to sleep tonight,” Hinata said around a mouthful of food, a determined gleam in his eyes.

“Already did it,” Kenma said.

“Kenma!”


	18. sharing a soft smile across a crowded room

Hinata was signing autographs after a Black Jackals match. They’d lost, but there were still plenty of fans wanting things signed, from shirts to volleyballs to actual cell phones with no case. 

Kenma was waiting in the crowded lobby, watching Hinata from a distance. People kept nudging him, so he was getting irritated, and he desperately wanted to leave. But Hinata was pretty popular, so Kenma had no idea how long he’d be signing things.

While Bokuto was signing a ball, Hinata turned and instantly locked eyes with Kenma across the slowly thinning sea of people. Hinata gave him a little smile and wink that said, “I’ll be done soon.” 

Kenma returned the smile. Suddenly, the crowd wasn’t bothering him anymore. Hinata always had that effect on him. Kenma could be extremely sad, extremely irate, anything, but as soon as he saw Hinata’s smile, he would feel like none of that mattered. Hinata never failed to put him at ease. 

After another hour, the team was done signing autographs. Hinata ran over to Kenma and flung his arms around him. Kenma patted his back affectionately. 

“You played well,” Kenma said. 

Hinata pulled back, but grabbed Kenma’s hand. “Thank you for coming, and thank you for waiting,” he said with a bright smile.

Kenma smiled and said, “Any time.”


	19. bringing them a plate of their favorite sliced fruit

During a break in the summer training camp in Tokyo, the managers had sliced some watermelon for the teams. Everyone was munching happily and mingling together under the hot sun. 

“Kozume-san.” Kenma jumped and turned to see Karasuno’s manager, Shimizu, holding a platter of watermelon.

“Yes?” Kenma said.

“Could you hold this for me while I run to grab more?” she asked. 

Kenma nodded silently. She smiled in thanks as she handed him the tray and ran off. 

Kenma stood in place holding the tray, hoping she would return quickly. He looked around and saw Hinata talking with Lev. He felt his face flame when Hinata laughed at something Lev had said. 

“Go give him some more,” Kuroo said from behind him. “I think he’ll like that.”

“Shut up,” Kenma muttered, but his feet began to carry him in Hinata’s direction. 

He had a huge crush on Hinata, but he would never tell him. Hinata was definitely not looking to date anyone; his sole focus was volleyball. Kenma didn’t even know if he wanted to date Hinata. He liked the way things were with them being close friends. 

But it was becoming increasingly more difficult to repress his feelings. 

He approached Hinata and held the tray out to him. Hinata looked up with a bright smile.

“Thanks, Kenma!” he said. “I was just about to get some more.” He grabbed a slice and bit into it happily. 

“Thanks, Kenma!” Lev said, grabbing one for himself. Kenma scowled in response. 

Before Kenma could walk away, Hinata grabbed his hand. “Stay with us!” he said. “I wanted to talk to you while we have a break.” 

Kenma blushed. “Okay,” he said. 

He sat down with Hinata and Lev, unable to take his eyes off of Hinata until practice resumed.


	20. washing their hair in the shower

Kenma took his hair out of its usual bun, and it tumbled down his shoulders. It was screaming for a wash, even though it was a pain to do so. 

“Your hair is getting so long!” Hinata held it in his palms in awe. “It must be annoying to wash though, huh?”

Kenma smiled. Hinata seemed to always voice what he was thinking. “Yeah,” he agreed. “But someone has to do it.”

“I’ll do it!” Hinata said with a bright smile.

“You’ll wash my hair?” Kenma said incredulously. 

“Sure! You always do things for me, so this is the least I could do.” Hinata started ushering Kenma into the bathroom.

“Washing my hair is different from washing your clothes,” Kenma argued.

“I don’t mind,” Hinata said. He started the shower and started stripping. “I’ll make sure it’s nice and clean.” 

Kenma had seen Hinata’s body plenty of times, but every time he saw it, it never failed to awe him. He remembered when they both had no real muscle or shape to their bodies in high school. Now, Hinata was bulging with muscles while Kenma was still very lean. 

“Stop staring, you’re making me nervous,” Hinata joked.

Kenma laughed as they both stepped into the shower. Kenma ran water through his hair while Hinata grabbed his shampoo and squirted nearly half the bottle into his palm.

“You don’t need that much,” Kenma said, turning his back to Hinata.

“I want to make sure it’s extra clean,” Hinata countered. “Don’t worry, I got this.”

Hinata’s fingers massaging his scalp relaxed Kenma a dangerous amount. He could stay like that forever, the warm water running over his skin coupled with Hinata’s warm fingers in his hair. 

“Am I doing okay?” Hinata asked.

“You act like you don’t wash your own hair,” Kenma said.

Hinata laughed. “I just want to make sure it feels good.” 

Kenma blushed as he said, “It does.”

After they were both done showering and Kenma’s hair was clean, they stepped out into their extremely steamy bathroom. They towel-dried and threw on some fresh clothes before flopping onto their bed. 

“If I pay you, would you be my hairdresser?” Kenma asked.

“I’d do it for free,” Hinata said. “It was nice.”

They both smiled up at the ceiling. Washing Kenma’s hair had been a new level of intimacy for the both of them, and they craved more of it.


	21. sharing your umbrella with them in the rain

Hinata frowned at the rain. Nekoma was staying at Karasuno for a training camp for the week, and they were all going to lunch. His teammates opened umbrellas around him and stepped outside into the rain while he continued to frown. 

Kuroo nudged Kenma as they were getting ready to exit the gym. “Shrimpy doesn’t have an umbrella,” he observed.

“So?” Kenma said. “He doesn’t seem like the type to care about rain.”

Kenma said this, but his heart started beating a little faster. He knew what Kuroo was insinuating, and he was already nervous. 

“He looks like he cares now.” Kuroo popped out his umbrella and waved as he disappeared into the rain. 

“I don’t want to get wet because I could get sick and then I wouldn’t be able to play volleyball,” Hinata said as Kenma approached him. “I didn’t think it would rain today.”

Kenma smiled to himself. Hinata was always thinking about volleyball. 

Kenma popped open his umbrella, surprised to find himself shaking with nerves. “Do you…?” He couldn’t even finish the question, he was that nervous. He cursed himself inwardly.

Hinata’s face lit up with a bright smile. “Thanks, Kenma!” he said. “You’re always so prepared.”

Kenma blushed as Hinata stood next to him under his umbrella. Their arms brushed against each other as they walked to the convenience store. Kenma couldn’t stop smiling as Hinata kept up a constant stream of chatter, loving the feeling of their arms occasionally bumping into each other.


	22. listening to them while they vent

“I’m home!” Kenma yelled. He slammed the door shut and kicked his shoes off.

Hinata jumped at the sound of the door. Today’s business meeting must have upset him. Hinata stood up and gave Kenma a bright smile as he came into the living room.

“Everything okay?” Hinata asked.

Kenma plopped down onto the couch. “Obviously not,” he said.

Hinata sat down next to Kenma as he sighed. He ran a hand through his hair and said, “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to snap.”

Hinata put his arms around Kenma and laid his head on his shoulder, rubbing soothing circles on his arm. “It’s okay, I know,” he said reassuringly. “You can talk about it. I’ll listen.”

“One of our partners was just-” Kenma groaned. “They contribute a lot, and they’re really nice to have around for the business, but they’re so disorganized sometimes. It drives me insane.”

Kenma vented for another thirty minutes, Hinata making the right noises at the right time, lifting his head occasionally to give Kenma pecks on the cheek to soothe him. 

When Kenma was done, he rested his head on top of Hinata’s. “Thanks, Shouyou,” he said. “I feel better.”

“Good,” Hinata said. “I’m always here to listen.”


	23. taking a picture together to print and hang later

Hinata dug around in his backpack for the polaroid camera he’d just bought after practice. He pulled it out and loaded it with film, excited to take his first polaroid picture.

“Kenma!” Hinata yelled.

Kenma came out of his gaming room with a questioning look. “What?” Kenma said.

“Come take a picture with me!” Hinata said, beaming.

“A picture?” Kenma said skeptically. “Why?”

“I just got a polaroid camera.” Hinata ran up beside Kenma and positioned the camera in front of their faces. “This is a little hard with no front camera,” he observed.

Kenma watched him struggle with a small smile on his face. Everything Hinata did was so endearing. 

“Got it!” Hinata said. “Okay, smile!” He snapped the picture and waited excitedly for it to print out. 

“Let me see,” Kenma said once it was done developing.

Hinata showed him with a bright smile on his face. “I love it,” he said. “I’m going to put it on the fridge.”

Hinata was, of course, beaming, while Kenma was smiling at Hinata.


	24. tracing your names together in the sand

Kenma grabbed his beach towel and wiped sweat from his face for the millionth time. He and Hinata were in Brazil on vacation, Hinata visiting some old friends, and Kenma was dying in the heat. They were on the beach, Hinata finishing up a beach volleyball match. 

“It’s really hot today!” Hinata jogged over to him, his feet running perfectly over the sand. “You doing okay? I know you don’t like the heat.”

“I’m fine,” Kenma said before chugging another bottle of water. 

Hinata raised a brow, but didn’t say anything more. Instead, he grabbed Kenma’s arm, hoisting him up from his shaded area under his umbrella. The sun was ruthless; Kenma could already feel his skin burning, despite the millions of layers of sunscreen he had put on.

“Where are we going?” Kenma said. 

Hinata remained silent, just giving Kenma a wink. 

They got to the shoreline where Hinata found a twig. He took a few steps away from the shoreline and started writing something in the sand. Kenma peered over his shoulder and couldn’t help the smile that broke on his face.

“God, you’re so cheesy, Shouyou,” Kenma said.

Hinata stepped back and admired his work. He grabbed Kenma around the waist and brought him closer. 

“I’m glad we came together,” Hinata said.

Kenma gazed at his name alongside Hinata’s connected with a heart. No matter how cheesy Hinata was, it always managed to melt Kenma’s heart. Suddenly, the heat didn’t bother him as much. He leaned his head against Hinata’s.

“Me, too,” he said.


	25. wearing clothes in their favorite color

Kenma sifted through his closet, unsure of what to wear for the day. He and Hinata were running errands for most of the day, so he needed to be comfortable. 

Hinata rolled out of bed behind him, running his hands through his bed hair. He gave a big yawn before he stood up and approached Kenma, giving him a sleepy back hug. 

“Morning,” Hinata said, resting his face on Kenma’s back. 

Kenma smiled as he continued to look for something to wear, enjoying the warmth of Hinata. He picked out a red hoodie and some black jeans, but he stayed where he was until Hinata decided to let him go.

“You’re so warm,” Hinata murmured. “Can we just stay like this all day?” 

“I don’t mind,” Kenma said softly. 

Hinata reluctantly let him go. Kenma turned and gave Hinata a quick kiss before he began to get dressed.

“Red looks so nice on you,” Hinata commented before moving into the bathroom. “So pretty.”

Kenma blushed. He wasn’t going to lie and say he hadn’t picked red on purpose. It was Hinata’s favorite color. 

And Kenma liked the warm, fuzzy feeling he got when Hinata complimented him.


	26. doing a chore for them that you know they aren't fond of

Kenma was at a business meeting, so it was the perfect time for Hinata to do some chores before practice. They split the chores evenly between them, but lately, Hinata had been practicing more often, coming home exhausted. He decided to clean the entire apartment so Kenma would come home to cleanliness. 

He scrubbed down the bathroom, straightened their bedroom, swept and scrubbed the living room, folded the laundry. Kenma would be very appreciative, and Hinata cleaned with vigor with that thought. 

The last area to tackle was the kitchen. Kenma hated cleaning the kitchen, especially washing the dishes. He didn’t like touching wet food, so Hinata tackled the dishes before sweeping and mopping the floor.

Just as he flopped onto the couch, worn out from all of the cleaning, the front door opened. 

“I’m home,” Kenma called.

“On the couch,” Hinata answered.

Kenma came in and sat next to his boyfriend, immediately leaning over and resting his head in Hinata’s lap. Without thinking about it, Hinata began to stroke Kenma’s hair.

“How was the meeting?” Hinata asked.

“It was fine,” Kenma said. “Did a lot of work. How was your day?”

“Full of cleaning,” Hinata said. “I cleaned the whole apartment.”

“I thought it smelled too clean in here,” Kenma said, earning a laugh from Hinata. 

“I even washed the dishes so you wouldn’t have to,” Hinata pointed out.

“Thanks, Shouyou,” Kenma said. “But you’re probably exhausted. Don’t you have practice?” 

“Yeah, but I’m not tired,” Hinata reassured. “I wanted to make sure the place was clean for you.” 

Kenma smiled, enjoying Hinata’s hand in his hair, and knowing full well that Hinata was tired. “I appreciate it,” he said. “I’ll cook your favorite food for dinner.”

“Yes!” Hinata cheered.


	27. leaving a plate of food in the microwave for when they have a late shift

Practice ran from five to nine in the evening, but Hinata usually came home around midnight because he loved to overexert himself. Kenma glanced at the clock on the microwave. It was only six. He sighed as he prepared the ingredients for dinner. He already missed Hinata.

He turned on the rice cooker and grabbed some pork out of the refrigerator. He made sure to cook extra pork because Hinata would be starving after practice.

When he finished the meal, he ate in front of the television, watching an old Black Jackals game, eyes glued to Hinata. He never really missed Hinata when he was at practice since he knew he would come home, but today, he just wanted Hinata in his arms. 

“I’m home!” Hinata called. When there was no response, he kicked off his shoes quietly, assuming Kenma had fallen asleep. He tiptoed into the living room and saw Kenma sleeping on the couch. Hinata smiled before moving into the kitchen to grab something to eat.

“Welcome home,” Kenma murmured from the couch as Hinata opened the fridge. Kenma sat up and stretched before joining Hinata in the kitchen, circling his arms around Hinata’s waist. “Your food is in the microwave.”

Hinata didn’t move, just placed his hands on Kenma’s arms. “You must have missed me,” he joked.

“Yeah,” Kenma said. He let Hinata go. Hinata gave him a sweet kiss before grabbing his plate and sitting at the kitchen table.

“Thank you for the meal,” Hinata said before digging in. Kenma sat across from him at the table.

“You don’t have to sit with me,” Hinata said. “You can go to sleep.”

Kenma shook his head. “I’ll wait for you.”

Hinata smiled at his sweet boyfriend before scarfing down his food. He was starving.


	28. sharing a drink with them from the same straw

It was a rare day; both Kenma and Hinata had a day off, so they had decided to do some shopping and hang out at their favorite cafe.

“Do you want to help me practice later?” Hinata asked. 

They were sitting across from each other in a booth in the cafe, shopping bags beside them. They had already placed their orders, and they were chatting, enjoying the free day together. 

“Resting is a part of practice,” Kenma pointed out.

“It feels weird to not at least toss the ball,” Hinata pouted. “Please?”

Kenma sighed as the waiter placed their drinks in front of them. “Just a few tosses,” he said.

“Yes!” Hinata cheered. He took his straw out of its wrapper and took a big swig of his soda while Kenma sipped on his iced coffee.

Hinata, suddenly curious, took his straw out of his soda, leaned across the table and took a sip of Kenma’s coffee just as Kenma did. Kenma nearly choked from surprise.

“Bleh,” Hinata said, making a face. “How do you drink that stuff? It’s so bitter.”

“It gives me energy,” Kenma said simply. He took his straw from his coffee and put it in Hinata’s soda. Hinata put his drink in the middle of the table as they simultaneously took a sip. They both smiled around their straws as the sweet carbonated drink exploded across their taste buds.

“That’s much better, right?” Hinata said.

“I still like my coffee,” Kenma answered. 

Hinata frowned, earning a laugh from Kenma. It was rare that they had a day off, much less on the same day, so they spent hours in the cafe, talking about nothing and everything.


	29. tucking their hair behind their ear to help them get it out of their face

Hinata was watching Kenma stream, making sure to stay out of the camera. He had to make sure not to talk because Kenma liked his streams to be mainly quiet, just him playing whatever game. 

Kenma seemed to be getting more and more frustrated, his hair falling out of its bun and into his face. He paid it no mind, just focused on beating the level. He was dangerously close to losing all of his lives and seeing the dreaded game over screen, but he couldn’t game over live on stream. He was determined to win.

He could taste the victory. He was so close. 

Suddenly, Hinata was there, pushing the hair out of his face and back into its bun. Kenma turned his attention away from the screen for a split second, his heart beating from a mixture of adrenaline and nerves. They had been dating for years, but Hinata still managed to unnerve him sometimes.

He heard the game over music, but he was looking at Hinata. Hinata gasped, turning sad puppy eyes onto Kenma.

“I’m sorry,” he mouthed.

Kenma shook his head, feeling the heat in his face. Hinata tucked one last strand of Kenma’s hair behind his ear before retreating back to his beanbag chair in the corner of the room.

Kenma turned back to his screen, the chat going crazy. They were commenting on how red his face was, how cute he and Hinata were together. He waved to the camera, abruptly ending the stream.

“I’m so sorry I distracted you!” Hinata said, coming up behind him and giving him an apologetic hug. “I shouldn’t have done that.”

Kenma put his hands on Hinata’s arms. “No, it’s okay,” he said, unable to stop smiling. “I didn’t mind.”


	30. helping scratch that itch on their back they can't reach

Hinata squirmed on the couch once again. 

He had a really annoying itch right in the center of his back, but his attention was captured by the volleyball match on the television. He rolled his shoulders, but that didn’t work.

Kenma snickered as Hinata squirmed again. “Something bothering you?” he asked.

Hinata turned his attention away from the screen and frowned at Kenma. “This really annoying itch on my back,” he said. 

Kenma reached his arm behind Hinata’s back and started scratching. Hinata visibly relaxed, nearly purring from the relief. 

“Thank goodness for you,” Hinata said, sitting closer to Kenma on the couch. 

Kenma smiled. “What would you do without me?” he joked.

“No idea,” Hinata answered. “I definitely wouldn’t be as happy as I am.”

Kenma should have known Hinata would answer seriously, but he couldn’t help the smile that formed on his lips. “You’re so sappy,” he said.

Hinata gave him a big kiss on the cheek in answer before turning back to the volleyball game. Kenma rested his head on Hinata’s shoulder and enjoyed his boyfriend’s warmth.


	31. pulling a chair out for them to sit down at the table

Hinata wanted to treat Kenma to a nice home-cooked meal. The only problem was he could barely cook.

He spent the better part of the afternoon looking at recipes and trying some out, only for them to end in failure. It was Saturday, so Kenma spent most of the day streaming, leaving Hinata alone in the kitchen.

Dinner time rolled around, and he’d only managed to cook miso soup and some poorly wrapped onigiri. It tasted pretty good to Hinata, but he was nervous for Kenma’s reaction since he was kind of a picky eater. 

He set the table, grabbing the pitcher of water out of the fridge and setting it next to the pot of soup. He looked it over twice, thrice, before walking to the gaming room and tapping on the door.

“Yeah?” Kenma opened the door and gave Hinata a smile. “I just finished up.”

“Right this way.” Hinata offered Kenma his arm like a proper gentleman. Kenma tried not to laugh as he placed his hand in the crook of Hinata’s elbow and was led to the kitchen. His eyes widened with surprise when he saw the spread on the table.

“You did all this yourself?” Kenma asked.

“Yeah!” Hinata said. He pulled Kenma’s seat out for him. Kenma sat down, eyeing the soup and onigiri. 

“This looks good,” Kenma said after his visual evaluation. He picked up his pair of chopsticks and grabbed an onigiri, giving thanks for the meal before taking a bite. He nodded in approval, a hum of pleasure escaping his throat.

Hinata sat down across from him, eyes full of expectancy. “Well?” he pressed. “Do you like it?”

Kenma swallowed a spoonful of soup before giving him a thumbs-up. “It’s really good,” he said. “Thank you.”

“Of course!” Hinata said, before digging in himself. “I’m glad you like it.”

They continued to eat Hinata’s home-cooked meal, Kenma telling Hinata about that day’s stream, finally enjoying some time together.


	32. wrapping a blanket around them when they are sitting on the couch and watching a show

Hinata was watching volleyball, as per usual, while Kenma worked on editing that week’s video. It was a chilly night, so Kenma was wearing a hoodie to stay warm. 

“So close!” Hinata said, gripping his head in his hands as the libero messed up a receive. “That spike was too strong.”

Kenma noticed that Hinata was hugging himself as the match progressed. Kenma set his laptop down on the coffee table. Hinata looked up at him with a question in his eyes, but Kenma just shook his head as he made his way to the hallway closet. He pulled out Hinata’s favorite blanket and made his way back to the couch. 

“Here,” Kenma said. He unfolded the blanket and threw it across Hinata’s shoulders, making sure it wrapped around him. 

Hinata snuggled into the blanket, scooting closer to Kenma, who had resumed editing.

“Nice and warm,” Hinata said with a smile.

Kenma mirrored his smile as he put his headphones back in and Hinata continued to enjoy the volleyball match.


	33. throwing away their piles of tissues when they have a cold

Hinata stared up at the ceiling as he listened to Kenma blow into another tissue from the living room, followed by a cough. Hinata’s eyebrows furrowed, worry keeping him from sleeping.

Kenma had insisted on sleeping on the couch because he had caught a cold. Hinata had been taking care of him all day, but Kenma didn’t want to sleep in the same bed since he had a bad cough. Hinata missed his warmth beside him, but he understood where Kenma was coming from.

As a second wave of coughing came from the living room, Hinata got out of bed. He couldn’t sleep knowing the person he cared about the most in the world was miserable. He walked in to see Kenma tossing another tissue on top of the mountain he had on the coffee table.

“Did I wake you up?” Kenma said. His voice was nasally. He was propped up on two pillows, but he still couldn’t breathe very well. 

Hinata shook his head. “Can’t sleep.” He grabbed the little trash can they kept in the living room and swept all of the tissues into it. Kenma gave him a grateful smile before descending into another fit of coughs. 

“I’m sorry,” Kenma said. 

“Don’t apologize for being sick.” Hinata crouched down in front of Kenma, smoothing his hair back from his face. “Do you need anything?”

Kenma shook his head. “I’m really tired, but I can’t breathe.” 

“Do you want me to sing a song?” Hinata said.

Kenma laughed. “Absolutely not.” He covered his mouth with his elbow as he coughed again. “I’ll just try to sleep.”

“I’ll stay here until you fall asleep,” Hinata whispered, continuing to stroke Kenma’s hair. Before Kenma knew it, he was fast asleep, exhaustion overwhelming him. Hinata placed a kiss on his forehead before lying down on the ground. He didn’t want to sleep in the bed if Kenma wasn’t beside him.


	34. mending an item of their clothing that was ripped

Kenma was folding laundry while Hinata was at practice. The official team practice had already ended, but, of course, Hinata had texted Kenma to say he was going to be late. 

Kenma held up Hinata’s old shirt from high school and noticed a rip in the armpit area. He didn’t know if Hinata knew about it. It was his favorite shirt, so Kenma put it to the side while he folded and put away the rest of the laundry. 

After he was done, he grabbed the Karasuno t-shirt and moved into the bathroom where he kept a needle and thread. Hinata was prone to ripping his clothes, especially since his muscles grew in size seemingly every day. 

Kenma sat on the toilet as he worked. He wanted it to look like there had never been a rip, but he wasn’t a pro. After he was done, he held it up, inspecting his work. It looked as good as new. He put away his supplies, satisfied, putting away the shirt in Hinata’s drawer. 

“I’m home!” Kenma was editing at the kitchen table when Hinata walked in. Hinata ran over to Kenma, giving him a sloppy kiss on the cheek.

“What was that for?” Kenma said as Hinata moved into the kitchen. “Food in the microwave.”

Hinata popped open the microwave and grabbed the plate of fried chicken. “Just missed you,” he said, taking a big bite out of a leg.

Kenma blushed as he hid his face behind his laptop screen. “So cheesy,” he muttered, but he smiled despite himself.


	35. running out in the middle of the night to get a food item they’re craving

“Man, I want a tuna mayo onigiri,” Hinata heard Kenma say as he passed the gaming room. He was doing a twenty-four hour charity stream, so Hinata hadn’t really seen his boyfriend since the day before. He had about two more hours of streaming left before he could finally see him.

Hinata grabbed a light jacket and slipped on his shoes before jogging to the nearby convenience store. Kenma worked so hard on his channel, and he was doing something good, so Hinata wanted to treat him. He deserved it.

Hinata walked down the aisles, grabbing various snacks that Kenma enjoyed before piling his little basket with tuna mayo onigiri. After he paid, he made sure all the bags were firmly in his grip before jogging back home. 

He took the bag of onigiri to the gaming room, lightly knocking on the door. He didn’t like to interrupt Kenma’s streams, but he was sure Kenma was starving. 

“Yeah?” Kenma called.

Hinata opened the door quietly. He walked in, dropped the bag on the desk beside Kenma, gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before disappearing again. 

Kenma blinked in surprise. His comments exploded as he peeked into the bag and pulled out a tuna mayo onigiri. He smiled as he unwrapped it and took a big bite. He really had the best boyfriend.


	36. helping brush their hair after a shower

Kenma toweled his hair dry as he stepped out of the shower. It hung limply over his shoulders as he stared at it in the mirror. His hair tangled easily, so brushing it out was always a pain for him. He sighed as he grabbed the brush and got to work.

“Kenma,” Hinata singsonged from their bedroom. “Can I come in and brush my teeth?”

“Yeah,” Kenma replied. Hinata opened the door and gave Kenma a smile before getting to work brushing his teeth while Kenma detangled his hair.

“Do you want me to brush it for you?” Hinata said after he was done brushing his teeth. “I can help with the back.”

“Please.” Kenma handed him the brush. 

Hinata was very careful not to brush too hard through tangles. Kenma laughed at his carefulness. 

“You can use a little more force,” he reassured.

“I don’t wanna hurt you, though,” Hinata said with a frown. 

When Hinata was done, he put the brush down and said, “Did I do a good job?”

Kenma ran his fingers through his hair, inspecting it in the mirror. “Better than what I would do,” he said. “Thank you.”

“Anytime,” Hinata said with a smile. “I’ll see you in bed.”

Kenma smiled as he got dressed in the bathroom. Hinata was always willing to help him with literally anything. It was at times like these when he felt extremely grateful to have Hinata in his life.


	37. making sure to be quiet while they're taking a nap

Kenma emerged from his gaming room and walked into the bedroom to change for a business meeting he had in a few minutes. 

Hinata was lying on the bed on his phone. He sat up when Kenma hurried in.

“What’s wrong?” he asked, his voice notching up with worry.

“Nothing, Shouyou,” Kenma said, quickly changing. “I just have a meeting soon.”

Hinata laid back down, breathing out a sigh of relief. “Hope you aren’t late!” he said.

“Me, too,” Kenma muttered. He jogged over to Hinata, giving him a quick kiss before practically running to the front door. 

“See you later!” he called.

When Kenma came back, he threw his bag down in the entrance and kicked off his shoes. “I’m home,” he called. 

When there was no response, he moved to the bedroom and smiled when he saw Hinata spread-eagled across the bed, knocked out. He quietly changed back into his comfortable clothes and climbed into bed beside Hinata. He was taking up a lot of room, but Kenma curled up into Hinata’s side. Almost subconsciously, Hinata turned and wrapped his arms around Kenma, pulling him even closer. Kenma smiled as he closed his eyes and they both enjoyed a peaceful afternoon nap.


	38. letting them warm their cold hands under your shirt

It was the middle of January, and their heater was broken. 

Kenma and Hinata were both huddled in blankets on the couch, trying to distract themselves from the cold with Disney movies. They were practically on top of each other for body warmth. 

“My feet are cold even though I’m wearing two pairs of socks,” Hinata complained. “I can’t even feel them. My hands, too.”

“Here.” Kenma took his hands under the mountain of blankets and tucked them into the pocket of his hoodie. “Maybe this will help.”

Hinata smiled as the warmth from Kenma’s hands thawed his own. He intertwined their fingers, playing with Kenma’s slender ones. He loved Kenma’s hands; he held them every chance he got. 

“Are you hot all of a sudden?” Kenma said.

“Not at all!” Hinata got even closer, their hands still intertwined. “I’m actually a lot colder.”

Kenma laughed as Hinata rested his head on top of Kenma’s while they continued watching Aladdin, their hands staying connected in the pocket of Kenma’s hoodie.


	39. giving them your dessert when you eat out because it's their favorite

“I’m stuffed,” Hinata said, slumping in the booth. Kenma laughed across from him as he finished his pasta. 

They were enjoying a rare dinner date together. They had stuffed themselves full of meat and pasta. Well, Hinata had stuffed himself with meat and pasta. Kenma had eaten a normal amount to fill himself up.

“Dessert?” the waiter said as he cleared their plates away.

Kenma looked at Hinata’s excited puppy eyes. “Two slices of cookie cake please,” Kenma said. The waiter smiled as he disappeared.

“Can you even eat anymore?” Kenma said, already knowing the answer. 

“There’s always room for dessert!” Hinata said with a big smile.

As soon as the waiter set their cookie cakes and the check down, Hinata devoured his slice. Kenma nibbled on his while he slipped his card on top of the check. 

“That was so good,” Hinata said, rubbing his stomach in satisfaction. “I could eat ten of those.” 

Kenma slid his slice across the table as the waiter brought back his card. Hinata gave him the questioning puppy dog look before Kenma nodded his permission. Hinata scarfed it down before standing up.

“Thank you for the meal, bun,” Hinata said. 

“No problem.” Kenma blushed at the nickname before they walked hand in hand to the car.


	40. making a goofy face until they notice and laugh

Hinata’s face was sore. He made silly faces at Kenma all the time, but never for that long. 

He was sitting in the gaming room while Kenma streamed. Kenma’s back was to him, so Hinata was making faces behind him, hoping he would turn around and see him. Even though Kenma was usually very focused on his streams.

It seemed like thirty minutes had passed, when in reality, it had probably been only five. Hinata’s facial muscles were aching from the strain of keeping up the silly face. He was silently screaming at Kenma to turn around.

Kenma grabbed his water bottle from beside him on the ground. He turned to see how Hinata was doing, but started at Hinata’s face. He snorted, and then he was laughing uncontrollably. Only Hinata could make him laugh that loud. Hinata joined him, both of them doubled over in laughter. 

Kenma wiped tears from his eyes before turning back to his stream. The chat was full of surprise, having never heard Kenma laugh more than a chuckle. 

“Sorry, guys,” Kenma said, still laughing as he resumed playing his game. Hinata laid back in his bean bag chair, satisfied that he was able to make Kenma laugh.


	41. giving them space when they express wanting to have some time alone

Hinata sighed as he opened the front door and left his shoes in the hallway. Practice hadn’t gone well at all that day. They’d had a practice match with another local team, and Hinata had been subbed out in the second set. He was just feeling off overall, so he just wanted to lay down and think things through. 

“Hey,” Kenma called from the kitchen. “I’m making food. You want-”

“Not hungry,” Hinata said as he moved into the bedroom. 

Kenma followed after him, worried. Hinata was acting strangely.

“Everything okay?” Kenma asked. Hinata was lying facedown on the bed. 

Hinata flipped over and stared at the ceiling. “Not really,” he said. “But I don’t want to talk about it.”

“Okay,” Kenma said. “I’ll leave you alone. Let me know if you need anything.” He left the bedroom, closing the door behind him before heading back to the kitchen. 

Kenma figured something must have happened at practice, so Hinata needed time to think and mull everything over. He fixed Hinata a plate and left it in the microwave before sitting at the table to edit that week’s video. They spent a lot of their time together, but there were also moments where they needed their alone time, and they made sure to respect that. Kenma knew Hinata would feel okay soon, so he would wait for Hinata to come barreling out of the bedroom and demand a hug.


	42. holding their hand while walking, even if there isn't a crowd

Hinata and Kenma were in the mall on a Thursday morning. There was hardly anyone there; they basically had the mall to themselves. Kenma needed a new dress shirt for business meetings, so Hinata had decided to tag along since he had time to kill before practice and Kenma needed his input. 

They bounced from store to store, Kenma not really finding anything that he liked. While they were walking to the next store, Hinata grabbed his hand, intertwining their fingers. Kenma smiled as he led Hinata into a store that looked promising.

“How does this look?” Kenma stepped out of the dressing room in a light blue button-up. 

“You look pretty!” Hinata said for the tenth time.

“You say that for every shirt,” Kenma said.

“But you do look pretty,” Hinata argued. 

Kenma blushed as he disappeared back into the dressing room and changed back into his hoodie. He took the shirt to the counter and paid for it before they left the store.

“Do you want to grab something to eat?” Kenma said. “It’s lunchtime.”

“Takoyaki!” Hinata grabbed Kenma’s hand again and they practically ran towards the food court, Kenma’s laughter ringing in the nearly empty mall.


	43. holding shopping bags that are too heavy for them

“I’m home!” Kenma grunted as he hauled some groceries into their house. 

“Welcome back!” Hinata said with a big smile as he entered the foyer to greet his struggling boyfriend. He immediately took the bags from Kenma and carried them easily into the kitchen. 

“Show off,” Kenma muttered, but he smiled gratefully.

“Are there more in the car?” Hinata ran past Kenma without waiting for an answer. He came back a minute later with the rest of the groceries piled in his arms. He set them all down in the kitchen and got to work putting everything away.

“How was the store?” Hinata asked as Kenma moved into the kitchen to help him.

“Crowded,” Kenma said. A shudder ran through his body as he remembered the packed aisles and long lines. “Remind me to never go to the store in the middle of the day on a Saturday.”

Hinata laughed. “We’ll have to wake up early and go.”

“I’d rather wait in the lines again,” Kenma grumbled. 

Hinata laughed as they finished putting everything away, their cupboards and refrigerator now fully stocked.

“Thanks for going,” Hinata said, enveloping Kenma in a hug. “I’ll go next time.”

“Yeah, you will,” Kenma said before placing a kiss on Hinata’s temple and enjoying the warmth of Hinata’s embrace.


	44. standing between them and a busy road

Hinata had lost Kenma.

They were on the busy streets of Tokyo, exploring before Hinata had to report for the Black Jackals game that night. They always made sure to hold hands so they wouldn’t lose each other, but the busy crowds had forced them apart.

Hinata pulled out his phone and called Kenma. 

“Hello?” Kenma answered. Hinata heard the sound of cars honking loud in his ear from Kenma’s side.

“Where are you?” Hinata asked, searching through the crowds. He was grateful that he had gotten taller. 

“I’m at the intersection near the gym,” Kenma said. “I’m waiting at the walk sign.”

“On my way.” Hinata ended the call as he jogged the three blocks to the gym. It was way busier than usual, so he was pushing through people left and right. 

He saw the back of Kenma’s head as he approached. A swarm of people were crossing the street before the walk sign reverted back to a hand. Hinata ran as he saw Kenma, who was on his phone, about to take a step into the street even though the sign had changed.

Hinata ran in front of him, throwing his arms around him and hauling him back onto the sidewalk as a car zoomed by. Kenma looked up in surprise as Hinata let go of him.

“You’ve gotta pay attention on these streets,” Hinata admonished.

Kenma blushed, flustered. He was the one who had grown up in Tokyo, yet he was getting a lesson from someone who had lived in the country his whole life. “I’m sorry,” he said.

Hinata grabbed his hand before they got the walk sign to cross the street towards the gym. “I’ll make sure I don’t let go this time,” he said.


	45. rubbing the back of their hand with a thumb

It was Saturday night, so Kenma was streaming, Hinata beside him in his beanbag chair, just out of camera range. Kenma was playing Smash with some of his viewers, so he was really happy. He was always happy when he interacted with the people who supported him. 

“Almost had me,” Kenma said after winning another match. “You guys are too good.”

Kenma read through the chat a little while Hinata played with Kenma’s left hand. He was getting hungry, but he wanted to wait for Kenma to be done. 

Kenma glanced over at Hinata and noticed the frown on his face. He began to rub slow circles on the back of Hinata’s hand to soothe him. Kenma always told Hinata that he didn’t have to watch him stream, but Hinata always insisted. He could tell that Hinata was getting fidgety. 

“Almost done,” Kenma said away from his mic with a smile. Hinata returned the smile and nodded.

“One more game, guys,” Kenma said. “My boyfriend is getting antsy.” 

Hinata blushed as Kenma let go of his hand to play the last match. After he won, he said goodbye and turned to Hinata, grabbing his face in between his hands.

“Are you hungry?” he asked, squishing Hinata’s cheeks. Hinata nodded. 

“Let’s get some takeout,” Kenma said. “I was thinking Chinese.”

“I’ll order it!” Hinata fished his phone out of his pocket. “You want the usual, right?”

Kenma nodded as he held Hinata’s hands again while Hinata excitedly ordered nearly the entire menu.


	46. giving them a back massage when they flop on the couch or bed

“I’m home!” Kenma dropped his gym bag in the entrance before he dragged his feet to the couch. He flopped onto it face-first, sweat running down his back.

Kuroo had demanded that Kenma play some two-on-two matches with him, Yaku, and Kai at a gym in Shinjuku where the three of them lived together, so Kenma had hopped on a bus from his house in Shibuya and ridden the 20 minutes to play with them. He was rusty and a little out of shape, so he was dead tired and his body ached. 

“Welcome home!” Hinata appeared out of their bedroom. He laughed when he saw Kenma flopped on the couch. “Kuroo-san and the others worked you hard, huh?” 

“Yeah,” Kenma said, his voice muffled.

Hinata leaned over and began massaging Kenma’s shoulders. Kenma made a sound of pleasure as the achiness disappeared. Hinata worked down his back, making sure to massage his legs, too. He had the gentlest touch, with just the right amount of pressure to work out the aches. 

“Thank you,” Kenma said when Hinata was done. He turned over and held out his arms, which Hinata promptly fell into, temporarily knocking his breath away. Hinata peppered Kenma’s face with kisses, and Kenma couldn’t help but laugh. 

“What’s this for?” Kenma said in between kisses.

“Your face is kissable,” Hinata said, planting a kiss on his lips. 

Kenma laughed. “A massage and kisses? I’m being spoiled.” 

“I’ll cook dinner tonight, too!” Hinata said.

“That’s okay,” Kenma said quickly. “I’ll do it as thanks for the massage.”

“If you say so.” Hinata promptly went back to kissing Kenma while Kenma’s laughter full of love filled the living room.


	47. staying up half the night to finish a game with them

The final boss map on Fire Emblem Echoes was ridiculously hard.

Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia was Kenma’s first Fire Emblem game. He loved it because Fire Emblem was all strategy, and he loved strategy games, but he didn’t know how many times he would have to start the final map over. 

“Still playing?” Hinata came out of the bathroom in his pajamas, his wet hair hanging in his eyes. 

“Mhm,” Kenma said, moving Alm carefully out of harm’s way. If Alm or Celica died, he would have to start over again. 

“Want me to try?” Hinata asked as he sat on the bed next to Kenma. “Maybe having fresh eyes would help.”

“It’s not really that kind of game,” Kenma said. “But I guess it wouldn’t hurt. I’ve already died a million times.” He handed Hinata his 3DS when it was his turn to move.

“Try not to put Leon, Genny, Silque, and Tatiana in this area here.” Kenma explained his strategy as Hinata placed the units carefully. Kenma had already gotten rid of a really annoying enemy, so he just had to get Alm to Duma. 

Hours slipped by without either of them noticing. It had to be the middle of the night. Finally, Hinata progressed farther than Kenma had. Adrenaline pumped through Kenma’s veins as Hinata attacked Duma with Alm. 

“This should be it,” Kenma said. Hinata had lost two units, but it was fine, so long as Alm and Celica survived. 

Alm dealt the final blow, ending the map. The ending scene began playing as Hinata handed Kenma the 3DS back. 

“Yes!” Kenma said excitedly. “Thank you! I could kiss you right now.”

“Please do,” Hinata said, sticking his cheek out.

Kenma planted a big kiss onto Hinata’s cheeks before watching the ending scene and reading the credits. He’d completed his first Fire Emblem game with Hinata. It may not have seemed like a big deal, but he was over the moon. And he was glad he could do it with his boyfriend.


	48. getting them a coffee just the way they like it

Hinata tinkered around with the Keurig machine, not really sure if he was working it correctly. 

Kenma had an important meeting that morning, so Hinata had woken up extra early to make him breakfast. He’d failed on the food part, so he settled on making Kenma’s usual coffee. He liked it pretty bitter with just a little vanilla creamer, but Hinata had no idea how to even start the Keurig. 

He grabbed one of the cups of coffee beans and stuffed it in the circle opening. That seemed right to him. He closed it and pressed the button, but it flashed and showed him a picture of the clear glass on the side needing to be filled with water. Hinata grabbed a water bottle and filled it up, pressing the button again. He whooped when the coffee began to brew and pour into Kenma’s favorite mug.

“Morning.” Kenma came into the kitchen, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He blinked when he saw Hinata near the Keurig. “I thought you hated coffee.”

“It’s for you!” Hinata grabbed the finished cup and grabbed the vanilla creamer out of the fridge, pouring in just a little. Kenma smiled as Hinata presented the mug to him.

Kenma took a sip and gave Hinata a thumbs-up. “It’s just how I like it,” Kenma said. “Thank you.”

“I know you have a meeting today, so I wanted to do something for you.” Hinata snuggled into Kenma’s side, hugging him around his waist. 

Kenma kissed Hinata’s forehead before Hinata let go. “Speaking of the meeting, I have to get in the shower.” He set down his coffee and gave Hinata one last kiss before jogging to the bathroom. “Keep it warm for me!” he called over his shoulder.

Hinata sat at the counter and wrapped his hands around the hot mug. Hopefully his body heat would keep the coffee nice and hot for Kenma.


	49. giving them a tight hug that makes them lose their breath

Kenma still wasn’t home. 

Hinata paced around their home as he glanced at the door over and over again. Kenma had gone to a meeting at eleven that morning. It was seven in the evening, and he still wasn’t home. His meetings lasted until three at the latest. Hinata was sick with worry. 

At eight, the lock on the door turned. Hinata raced to the door, waiting to see Kenma’s face. He needed to make sure that he was okay, that he wasn’t hurt anywhere. 

“I’m home.” Hinata’s knees grew weak at just the sound of Kenma’s voice echoing in the entrance. Kenma came inside and slipped off his shoes before looking up and seeing Hinata. 

He jumped in surprise. “My God, you scared me,” Kenma said.

Hinata said nothing, just wrapped his arms around Kenma and squeezed. He was okay. He hadn’t needed to worry. Kenma was safe, Kenma was home, Kenma was in his arms in one piece. Everything was alright again. 

“Shouyou,” Kenma choked out. “Can’t breathe.”

Hinata loosened his grip, but kept Kenma close. “I was worried,” he said.

Kenma rubbed soothing circles on Hinata’s back. “I’m sorry I didn’t call,” he said. “We had a lot happen with the business.”

“I’m just glad you’re okay,” Hinata said. He squeezed Kenma again, earning another choked plea. 

The world just seemed to right itself whenever Kenma was in his arms.


	50. buying them a special treat when you go out shopping

Kenma and Hinata were out shopping together when Hinata suddenly grabbed Kenma’s arm. 

“What is it?” Kenma said. He followed Hinata’s line of vision and saw the bakery. Before he could say anything, Hinata was dragging him in its direction.

Kenma looked through the displays, not really interested. He wasn’t a big sweets person, although he liked to indulge in a small cake or cookie every once in a while. Hinata had multiple sweets boxed up, pointing at everything his eyes landed on. 

After he paid for everything, he grabbed the bag and Kenma’s hand, happily skipping out of the shop. They found a little outdoor table and sat under the umbrella providing them solace from the hot sun. 

“What should I try first?” Hinata mused aloud. He rifled through the bag before he brought out a box of macaroons. He nearly ripped it open as he grabbed one of the cookies and stuffed it into his mouth.

“So good!” he said, his voice muffled. Kenma laughed at Hinata’s full mouth. 

“Here!” Hinata grabbed another small box out of his bag and handed it to Kenma. Kenma opened it curiously and found a small tiramisu cake inside. A heart was formed with coffee shavings on top. 

“It’s not really that sweet,” Hinata said around a mouthful of cookie. “And it has coffee, so I thought you’d like it.”

Kenma smiled at his sweet boyfriend. “And the heart?” he asked.

“I asked the lady to make it when you weren’t paying attention.” Hinata smiled conspiratorially before eating another macaroon. 

“I love you,” Kenma said. Hinata always did random sweet things for him. Kenma found himself feeling like he didn’t deserve Hinata at some points. He wasn’t nearly as sweet as Hinata was, so he felt inadequate sometimes, like Hinata deserved someone better.

“I love you,” Hinata replied. “You know, sometimes I feel like I love you so much, it’s scary.”

Kenma blushed as he asked, “What do you mean?”

“It’s like.” Hinata’s eyebrows came together as he struggled to find the right words. “It’s like I can’t imagine my life without you. I’m going to love you forever.”

Kenma’s cheeks hurt from smiling so much. “I feel the same way,” he said.

“I’ll be able to buy you sweets forever.” Hinata smiled his bright smile that always washed away Kenma’s concerns, always put his mind and heart at ease. “I can’t wait! I love you forever, Kenma.”

“I love you forever, Shouyou.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for enjoying this anthology! I appreciate all of the really nice comments; they make my day whenever I read them. Thanks for reading all 50 chapters, and even if you only read one, I greatly appreciate it. I might be working on something similar to this, as well as something a little more long form, so keep an eye out for those. :-) Once again, thank you for enjoying Kenhina being in love for 50 chapters.


End file.
